Nothing Important: Zoey 101 Season 5
by tilie
Summary: continuation of zoey 101. mainly Quogan but also CZ, VL, ML. takes place after prom/chasing zoey. the gang finds out about Logan & Quinn, Michael is afraid of his hallucination, someone is getting married, & will love & friendship survive it all? find out
1. Episode 1 part 1 After the After Party

A/N: I just recently started watching Zoey 101 and immediately got hooked on Quogan

A/N: I just recently started watching Zoey 101 and immediately got hooked on Quogan! I loved Chasing Zoey and have already watched it multiple times! This is my very first Zoey 101 fanfic so sorry if the characters are a little out of character…

This takes place right after prom and should continue on for season 5!

Pairings: Logan/Quinn, Chase/Zoey, Vince/Lola, Michael/Lisa

(The reason it's called nothing important is because when Lola asked if she missed anything Chase says nothing important. Well this story is when "nothing important" unfolds!)

Please R&R and if you have any suggestions or ideas or request that you want me to put in the story please tell me and I'll put them in!

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Zoey 101, if I did there would totally be a 5th season!

Nothing Important: Zoey 101 Season 5

Episode 1(part 1): After the After Party

Logan sat on his bed thinking about the events of tonight: Chase was back and was finally dating Zoey, Michael had hallucinated a stick shift teacher, Stacey was able to say her "S'" perfectly, and most importantly Quinn and him had kissed in front of everyone at prom after he had finally told her he loved her. He had been holding it in for about a month now, but he couldn't have just told her. I mean he was Logan Reese, PCA's player, he didn't fall in love with girls like Quinn Pensky (in fact he didn't fall in love at all). Well at least that's what he would have thought a couple of months ago, but now he was head over heels in love. Or was it heels over head? His head was above his heels but-

"Dude?" Michael said to him.

"Huh?" Michael had interrupted his train of thought. Now he'd never know if it was his heels over his head or his head over his heels!

"Are you ok? You just had a really weird look on your face," Michael said confused. "You looked all dreamy-eyed and had a goofy smile on your face, well that was at least until it changed into a confused expression. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh uh," Logan coughed a little and made a small "ahem" noise to make his voice go a little lower and sound a little bit more normal, "nothing, nothing. Just about tonight," he said while getting off his bed and heading towards the closet to change out of his tux.

"Oh yeah sorry about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I know that going to the prom with Stacey wasn't fun, but she was your date, and if I hadn't let Del Figgalo drive my car then he wouldn't have hit her, and then they wouldn't have been dancing together, and you wouldn't have been without a date and had to dance with Quinn. So I guess it's kind of my fault that you had a rotten night, so, sorry."

"What do you mean? Tonight was great!"

'Was Logan being sarcastic?' Michael thought. 'He didn't say it in a sarcastic tone. What was wrong with him tonight? Maybe he was being so sarcastic that he thought he didn't need to use sarcasm, if that made any sense. Logan did stuff like that sometimes, 'cause sometimes Logan didn't make any sense.'

"Oh yeah right, I'm sure dancing with a girl you hate was a total blast!" Michael said sarcastically.

"I don't hate Quinn!" Michael looked at him and then just bursted out into laughter. "What?" Logan said a little bit upset how his best friend didn't believe him.

"Haha, man you've gotta stop with your 'you liking Quinn' jokes. Next thing you're going to try to tell me again is that you and her are dating!"

"We are!"

Michael just laughed even more, "Oh man you crack me up! Hey Chase,"

"Yeah," Chase said entering the room.

"Would Logan ever date Quinn?"

"Ha-ha-ha!" Chase started laughing, "Yeah right, like that would ever happen!"

"Oh My God," Logan said, "you guys don't know!"

"Know about what?" Chase said.

"About me and-"

'Knock-knock' there was someone at the door. Michael opened it.

"Hey," Lisa said coming in with a smile on her face giving Michael a hug. "Oh hey guys," she said to Logan and Chase.

"Hey Lisa," they both said.

"I'm telling you it's true!" Logan said going back to there previous conversation.

"Sure, right…" Michael said sarcastically.

"What's true?" Lisa said.

"That Quinn and him are dating," Chase said.

"Oh yeah," Lisa said. "How long has that been going on for?"

"About 4 months."

"Aw."

"Haha," Michael started laughing again, "Wow! You're really going far with this joke man! I mean you even got Lisa involved!"

"Michael it's not a joke," Lisa said, "You should have seen there little confession at prom, it was very romantic. But you were too busy parking your car to have seen it!"

"Wait, what confession?" Chase said.

"That Logan and Quinn are in-"

"Oh come on Chase! You don't actually believe them do you?"

"Like I was saying," Lisa began again, "that Logan and Quinn are in love!"

"Alright already, this is very funny but it's getting a little out of hand," Michael said.

"No, it's true!" Logan said frustrated that his friends didn't believe him.

"Yeah Michael," Lisa said, "They even kissed in front of everyone at prom!"

Michael sat down and said, "I'll believe that when I see it!"

Well that's the 1st part of this episode. What do you think? Please R&R! And like I said before if you have any suggestions or ideas or request that you want me to put in the story please tell me and I'll put them in!

The next part of the episode you hear from Quinn, Zoey, and Lola.

Please tell me what you think!


	2. Episode 1 part 2 After the After Party

A/N: here's part 2

A/N: here's part 2. Tell me what you think and please R&R!

I tried to make all the characters sound like themselves but that was a little hard when Logan and Quinn were have a mushy gushy cliché' moment, but I tried to make it sound like them.

Chasefan: Thanks! And your prediction may be right… (hint hint)

SharpayEvansBolton12: Thanks! In this chapter you get to see less of Logan but what you do see of him I hope is cute.

Well here goes part 2:

--

Episode 1 (part 2): After the After Party

Quinn was quickly working away on one of her Quinnventions. She was modifying her zap watch. Zoey watched her as she swiftly fiddled with her screwdriver. She knew that Quinn only worked this hard and fast when she was extremely angry, or extremely happy, and considering the large smile on her face Zoey was guessing it was because she was happy. I guess prom had gone well for her, which was strange 'cause a night out with Dustin, her little brother, didn't sound all that fun if you were 3 years older than him. Just then Lola entered the room.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," Zoey and Quinn replied.

"How was the rest of the after party?" Zoey asked.

"Oh it was great. How come you guys didn't stay for the whole thing?"

"I had to work on my zap watch," Quinn said.

"I was tired. Plus, I wanted to spend sometime catching up with Chase," Zoey said.

"Ooh!" Lola said looking excited. She immediately jumped on Zoey's bed and said, "Give me all the details! I wanna know everything!" Lola loved girl talk gossip! It was one of her favorite things! She was one of those people who had to know everything about everyone.

"Well…" Zoey hesitated.

"Spill!" Lola urged.

Zoey sat up and started to tell Lola everything. "And then after I asked him if he had any feeling in his arm, we just…well, kissed!"

"…And?" Lola said.

"And that's it. We spent the rest of the night talking."

"Oh Zoey," Lola said disappointed, "when you said catching up I though you meant, well you know, catching up!" Lola nudged Zoey and gave her a wink.

"Lola we just started going out, I'm not going to do anything besides kiss him yet."

"Boo!" Lola said.

"Don't worry," Zoey said trying to reassure Lola, "if we ever do or say anything I'll be sure to come to you for advice."

"Say anything?"

"Yeah you know, like the words I love you?"

"Oh My God, speaking of which-"

"Did Vince tell you that he loves you?" Zoey asked excitedly cutting her off thinking that's what she was going to tell her.

"No," Lola said, "But at the after party I heard everyone murmuring about how at prom some guy and some girl confessed that they loved each other right in from of everyone!"

At this Quinn went wide-eyed and then she-

ZAP!

"Ah," Zoey and Lola had gasped.  
…oops. Quinn had accidentally pressed her zap watch. It had hit one of the pictures that was hanging up in their room. It had fallen and shards of glass were all over the floor. "Sorry guys," Quinn apologized. The three of them started cleaning up the glass from the floor.

"Wait so what happened at prom?" Zoey asked.

"I don't know," Lola said, "I just heard people at the after party talking about how two really unexpected people confessed their love for each other! People kept saying things like: "I can't believe _they're _in love!" or "How did _he_ get _her_? He's too dumb!" or a similar thing like: "How did _she_ get _him_? She's too nerdy!" or "How did _they _fall for each other? They're not even a like in anyway!" or-"

"We get it Lola!" Quinn said a little angry. She knew this would happen, that's why Logan and her kept their relationship a secret for so long, but still, she didn't like being called a nerd, or hearing her boyfriend was dumb, or people questioning whether or not her and Logan were truly in love.

Zoey and Lola just shrugged off Quinn's anger. Then Lola said, "I really wanna know who these people are! Who is 'too dumb' and 'too nerdy'? Wait a minute," Lola then turned to Quinn, "You were at the prom the whole time, so you must know who these mystery people are! Who's 'too dumb' and 'too nerdy'? Tell us Quinn!" Lola asked.

"Yeah," Zoey said.

"Um, well…" Quinn started as she got up from cleaning the glass from the floor and threw it out in the trash. "…Well you see those people are, um, err," Zoey and Lola looked as if they were on the edge of their seats. Quinn knew she had to tell her friends, all the rest of the school knew thanks to her and Logan's outburst at the prom. "Those people are-"

'Knock-knock' 'Thank goodness!' Quinn thought. "I'll get it!" Quinn said a little too quickly. Quinn opened the door to see a nervous Logan. "Oh hi Logaaaaaaan-!" Logan had grabbed Quinn by the arm straight out of her room.

"They don't know!" Logan said concerned.

"What?"

"They don't know, our friends, our friends still don't know about us!"

"Yeah I've noticed," Quinn said.

"I tried so hard to convince the guys that-"

"Wait, you told them?"

"Well I kinda had to!" he said, "But it doesn't matter 'cause they don't believe me."

"Well what's gonna make them believe you?"

"If I kiss you."

"What? Logan-"

"Just a kiss, I swear that's all." Quinn still looked unsure. "Look, I know that you're nervous 'cause they're our friends and you're afraid of what they might think, but they're the last people we have to tell, then we can finally officially be together."

'How did he do that?' she wondered, 'how did he read her mind?'

"I get that coming out to everyone else in the PCA doesn't matter anymore 'cause you don't care what they think, but with our friends you do care."

'He had just done it again! Said exactly what she was thinking before she even thought it.'

"But I want our friends to know, 'cause, I…" He seemed very embarrassed, "I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too," she said. He then kissed her and she smiled. She really did want to be with him, she knew how much she loved him and how much he loved her, which was a big deal because she had never been in love before, not even with Mark, and she knew he had never either.

"Ok, I'll go inside and tell Zoey and Lola and then come over to your room and we'll prove to the guys that we're dating."

"Maybe that's not all we could do in my room," Logan said with a smirk. "Ouch!" Quinn had slapped him. "What was that for?" he asked.

Quinn rolled her eyes and just said in a sarcastic tone, "Oh nothing I just love you."

"I love you too," Logan said seriously, not catching the sarcasm in her voice. Quinn just laughed at that and kissed him again.

--

Well what do you think? Good so far? Please R&R and give any suggestions if you have them. Only 1 more part of this episode!


	3. Episode 1 part 3 After the after Party

Episode 1 (part 3): After the After Party

A/N: ok part three!

d52896b: Thanks! I wish it ended this was too! But the "I love you" scene in Chasing Zoey was still amazingly satisfying!

Chasefan: once again thank you!

--

Episode 1 (part 3): After the After Party

Quinn went back into her room. "What was that all about?" Lola asked.

"Oh, uh nothing," Quinn said.

"Are you ok Quinn?" Zoey asked.

"Uh yeah, fine." Quinn doesn't know why she was so nervous. This was Zoey and Lola, her best friends in the whole world, she knew she could tell them anything.

"…So?" Lola said.

"So what?"

"So who were the mystery lovers at prom?"

"Yeah, who is 'too dumb' and 'too nerdy'?" Zoey asked.

"Um," 'ok, ok, I can do this,' she thought.

"Well?"

Quinn gulped, she hoped she could do it.

"Well, you see you guys…I'm uh, I'm,"

"Yeah?"

"…I'm just, uh, the thing is I…"

"What?"

"I, uh, err, I,"

"Oh for God's sake just tell us already!" Lola yelled impatiently.

"I'm the girl!" Quinn screeched.

"What?" Zoey said.

Quinn sighed and sat down on Zoey's bed with Lola and Zoey. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm the girl. I'm 'too nerdy'."

"Oh come on Quinn you're not a nerd," Lola said.

'Ooh didn't they get it?' Quinn stood up from the bed. 'Did she have to spell it out for them?'

"I'm 'too nerdy'! I'm one of the mystery lovers! I'm the girl that everyone is talking about!"

"What?" Lola said.

"You're the girl that everyone's talking about?" Zoey asked.

Quinn sat back down on the bed. "Yes," she said simply, "I'm the mystery girl."

"Hold on," Lola said confused, "If you're the mystery girl then who's the mystery guy?"

"It's um, it's um Logan…" Quinn said very quietly so they couldn't hear her.

"Who?"

"Logan…" she said a little louder but she still wasn't audible.

"Huh? Who?"

"LOGAN!" Quinn screamed.

"WHAT?!" Zoey and Lola screamed back.

"'Too dumb' is Logan, the other mystery lover is Logan, the guy that everyone is talking about is Logan! I'm in love with LOGAN!"

Zoey and Lola were speechless. Zoey finally broke the silence, "How is that possible? You hate Logan."

"Not anymore. Not since we started dating."

"You're dating Logan?" Lola said.

"Yeah," Quinn said.

"Since when?"

"Since 4 months ago."

"4 months?" Zoey said.

"But Quinn," Lola said, "Logan's a jerk, a player, a, a Loganizer!" she spat out.

"Well that's what I thought too, but he's different now, and well I love him," Quinn said.

"Alright," Lola said as she laid back on Zoey's bed, "this is too much information! I just," she sat up again, "I just can't believe this!" she said astonished.

Just then, as if right on cue, walked in Logan, followed by Chase and Lisa (Michael was in the bathroom).

Quinn got off Zoey's bed and said, "Logan what are you-"

But before she could finish he took her and kissed her right then and there in front of everyone. They all gasped, except for Lisa. As they were kissing Michael walked in the room, "Alright what did I miss-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Michael had let out a high-pitched scream, and ran to hide behind Lisa. He couldn't believe his eyes. Everyone was laughing at his girlish scream. Logan and Quinn had finally pulled away from each other and smiled.

"Now do you believe me?" Logan said with a smirk.

Michael was still hiding behind Lisa looking terrified.

"Michael are you ok?" Quinn asked, "You look as if you had just seen a ghost."

Michael then looked even more afraid and said, "…Wouldn't be the first time!"

The gang just laughed, remembering that Michael had hallucinated an imaginary ghost teacher.

Chase smiled and said, "Oh man, I missed this place!"

--

Well what do you think of the 1st episode? Good? I hope so. Got any ideas for the story? Just tell me, I'd love to incorporate the readers ideas!


	4. Episode 2 part 1: The Real Action!

A/N: Thank you to everyone for there amazing review

A/N: Thank you to everyone for there amazing reviews! Please tell me what you think of this chapter!

raindropsX: You see more of Vince in this episode and there is a small paragraph on how Chase forgot and forgave him.

sourapple52196: I'll fit that in somewhere, probably in the episode called "Dumbstruck!" do you want them to see her when they're on the date?

Boris Yeltsin: I'll also try to fit that in somewhere, please send me the details. But just to let you know there is a similar story like that here on FF called "goodbye Quinn?"

maximumfan: I'll also try to fit that in somewhere, I might put it in the episode called "Locked in the Lounge."

--

Episode 2: This is where the Real Action is! Plot summary:

It's one of those hot, boring days at PCA and the gang needs some action packed fun quick to get them back on their feet! They then get told that they can have an action fun filled weekend at Water-Slide-Wonder-World if they just sign up for a certain class. They gang signs up for the class, only later find out that it is actually a class for babysitting. Will the gang be able to have their action fun filled weekend while babysitting kids? Or will they be the ones having to take action to handle the monstrous children?

--

Episode 2 (part 1): This is where the Real Action Is!

It had been about a month since the gang found out about Logan and Quinn, and it was hard for them to adjust to it at first but they were doing their best. Since then nothing new or exciting had happened at PCA. People were studying for the SAT's, seniors were worrying about their college applications, and well that was it. The only other thing besides the boredom that was making the students go crazy was the sun!

It was another hot "almost summer" day and Zoey and her friends were outside trying to relax, but because of the heat it wasn't going well. Zoey, Quinn, and Lola were spread out on lawn chairs wearing bathing suites, while Logan and Michael sat in a small blowup kitty pool looking as if they were unable to move, and Chase was sitting against a tree trying to be covered by its shade.

"It's so hot!" Lola said.

"Mhm," was all the gang could reply.

"I'm so bored!" Logan said.

"Yeah but there's nothing to do," Michael said.

"Even if there was it's too hot to do anything." Zoey said.

"I wish we could do something fun and action packed while still staying cool." Just then a water soaked Vince walked by.

"Hey Vince," They all said tired out.

"Hey!" he said all energized. He bent down to kiss Lola but Lola just groaned and said, "It's too hot to kiss!" He laughed and just walked over to the kitty pool that Logan and Michael were sitting in.

"Not for me," he said, "I'm so wet and cool! And it feels so great!"

"Why are you all wet?" Zoey asked.

"I was let out of classes to go to Water-Slide-Wonder-World for free!"

Michael immediately sprang upwards and shouted, "The WS-double-W?!"

Vince laughed at Michael's excitement, "Yeah, you've heard of it?"

"Heard of it? I've always wanted to go there, but it's too expensive…" Michael said with a frown. Then he smiled again as if his faith had been restored and said, "How'd you get to go during classes?"

"And for free?" Logan said.

"Well I didn't actually get let out of classes to go there, I took a class that let me go there."

"What do you mean?" Zoey asked.

"For free?" Logan said again.

Everyone ignored Logan's comment and focused their attention back on Vince.

"Well my mom signed me up for this class called 'The NB plus session', it's a new class here at PCA, she says it will help me build character."

"Can anyone join this class?" Chase asked.

"Yeah, it's not even full yet. They are looking for new applicants for it."

"And everyone who joins gets to go to Water-Slide-Wonder-World?"

"For free?" Logan said for the third time.

Michael turned to him and said, "Dude, your dad gives you 15,000 months worth allowance, you could get in there like 30 times!"

"Yeah but I already spent my 15,000 this month."

"Please tell you didn't spend it on another fake warrior head, or whatever that was!"

"Hey first of all those things are classics. And second of all, no I didn't spend it on a head, I spend it on a body to match the head!"

Lola turned to Quinn and said, "You see why I don't understand why you're dating him." Quinn just smiled.

"Anyways," Vince went on, "Yeah anyone who signs up for the class gets to go to Water-Slide-Wonder-World."

"Is this class fun?" Lola asked.

"Fun?" Michael said, "Fun? Anything that lets you go to WS-double-W for free is sure to be fun!"

"So do you want me guys to sign you up?"

"Yeah!" the gang all said.

"Ok I'll go sign you guys up right now," Vince said as he started to turn away.

"Wait," Lola said running towards him. "What about my goodbye kiss?" Lola pouted.

"I thought you said it was too hot to kiss," Vince teased.

"Not for me and my _cool_ boyfriend!"

"Whatever you say my _hot_ girlfriend!" He said as he kissed Lola. Once they were done kissing they waved goodbye and Lola head back towards her friends.

"Hey Vince wait up," Chase said running after Vince. Chase was one of those forgive and forget kind of guys, so when he saw Vince after prom he was still kind of mad at him for beating him up, but he saw how Michael and Logan had forgiven him (after they tried to give him some kumupitz), how he had changed, and how happy he made Lola. So he decided to forgive him and just be friends. He was happy he made that decision because now Vince was turning into one of his very best friends.

"Vince, um I've only been back at PCA for a month now and I love seeing everyone again, but besides that it's been kind of boring…so um, is this Water-World place fun? You know, like is it action packed?"

"Trust me man, being in 'The NB plus session' is so thrilling, it's where the real action is!"

--

Good so far? Please R&R!


	5. Episode 2 part 2: The Real Action!

Ok this chapter really isn't that exciting, but I had to put it in cuz it leads up to something very important in another episode

Ok this chapter really isn't that exciting, but I had to put it in cuz it leads up to something very important in another episode!

--

Episode 2 (part 2): This is where the Real Action Is!

Zoey, Chase, Lola, Vince, Quinn, Logan and Michael walked in to the classroom with a sign on the door that said "The Newborn+ Session".

Logan pointed to the sign and said, "Newborn? Like kids?"

Vince put a hand on Logan's shoulder and said, "Yeah man, we're babysitting!"

"Babysitting? Nu-uh, no way! Logan Reese doesn't babysit!"

"Well you should have said that before I signed you up for the class. Didn't you know what you were getting into?"

"No! I didn't know NB stood for newborn!"

"What did you think it stood for?"  
"Nice body?!"

"What kind of class would that be?"

"A workout one."

"Oh come on babysitting is fun and thrilling, it's a real challenge!"

Logan turned to Michael and whispered, "I think I liked him better before he was nice."

Just then a teacher arrived carrying many bags. "Welcome!" she said in a high-pitched tone that almost made Logan go deaf. "Hello to all new students of this semesters class of Newborn+ (and up) Session! In this class you will learn how to manage children of all ages with tasks such as crying, burping, feeding and much more on how to be the perfect nanny!" She said with excitement. "Now," she said with a little jump as she poured out the contents of her bag. "Everyone come up here and select a doll. You will be put in pairs of two and take turns with your baby," she said. Logan slowly walked up to the front of the class to get a doll. He had a look of displeasure on his face. The teacher walked by him and grabbed his cheek and said, "Aw hun, don't be so glum! Let's turn that frown upside-down!" she grabbed Logan's other cheek, and using her hands forced him to smile. "Now that's a good boy!" she said as she handed him a doll. The gang laughed at Logan's encounter with the teacher. He went back to seat and slid down in his chair.

"Now let's start with the changing of the diaper," The teacher said.

Logan groaned and slid further down his chair, "This is going to be a long two weeks!"

--

Through out the next week the class focused on things like CPR, feeding a child, changing a diaper, and being able to stop a crying child, all in which Logan failed. He was once again trying to change a diaper when the teacher came over. "How's my favorite student doing?"

"Great," Logan said sarcastically. As the teacher walked away Michael laughed at the "special bond" Logan and the teacher had. Logan turned to Michael and said, "Ok this teacher is really weird!"

"Hey I'll take her over a ghost teacher any day!" Michael said.

"Michael, forget about Mr. Takato!"

"WHERE?! WHERE?!" Michael screamed looking around for him.

"There is no Mr. Takato!"

"WHERE?! WHERE?!" Michael screamed again.

Logan got frustrated and said, "Right there!" (he pointed to thin air)

"AHHHH!" Michael screamed running out of the room. Logan laughed.

--

It was finally the end of the two week class.

"Alright, settle down class," the teacher said, even though she was acting perkier than they were. "For your finale exam tomorrow we will be going to Water-Slide-Wonder-World."

"Yeah!! Wahoo!" Michael jumped for joy. The teacher gave him a look. "Sorry, I was just, excited…" Michael muttered.

"Now," the teacher went on, "you will all choose a group and depending on the size of your group you will get a certain amount of kids. So now everyone, group up!" she yelled in a high voice.

Vince, Lola, Logan, Quinn, Chase, Michael and Zoey all decided to be in one group. Since there was 7 of them all in one group the teacher decided to assign them 5 children: 2 infants, 2 toddlers, and one 6 year old.

The gang was all excited for tomorrow's fieldtrip, but Logan's mind was somewhere else. He sat down on his bed and pulled out something from his pocket, he was starting to regret having his father ship it in…

--

Sorry that this chapter isn't so exciting, but in the next chapter you find out what Logan's dad shipped in, why Logan is so upset, and someone loses and child dun-dun-dun…


	6. Episode 2 part 3: The Real Action!

A/N: ok this ones a long chapter

A/N: ok this ones a long chapter!

--

Episode 2 (part 3): This id where the Real Action Is!

The gang, along with 5 kids, walked into Water-Slide-Wonder-World. Zoey held the hand of one of the toddlers, and Chase held the other. Quinn and Vince were each carrying infants, and Michael and Lola were looking after the 5 year old boy…Logan was carrying beach chairs and water-wings.

"Alrighty," the teacher, that the gang had nicknamed Ms. Perky, was just about to give them their final instructions, "Now everyone, remember what you learned in class, do your best, and watch your child. I'll be back in a couple of hours to pick you up. Tata for now!" She said as she left the park.

"Ok," Vince said, "where does everyone want to go?"

"Ooh I want to go there!" Michael said excitedly pointing and jumping up and down. "Now I wanna go on that ride, no that one! Ooh but first I want a hot dog! No a meatless taco! No a-"

"Michael, you're even more excited than Benny," Chase said indicated the little 5 year old boy.

"Yeah, and Michael remember what I told you about eating and swimming?" Quinn said in a motherly voice.

"…that I can't go swimming until after 3 hours since I've eaten has past." He moaned.

"And what did I tell you about those meatless tacos?"

"…That I can't have them anymore."

"…ok…" Vince said a little weirded out by Michael's intensity and excitement for meatless tacos. "Why don't we all split up?"

"Yeah, ok," the gang all agreed.

"I'm going over to the kitty pool with the twin toddlers," Zoey said. "Who else wants to come?"

"I'll come," Chase said.

"I'll go with you!" Michael said as he was just about to tag along, but Lola pulled him back. "Or not!" he said.

"Um ok," Zoey said, "We'll see you guys later, bye."

"What was that about?" Michael asked Lola.

"They haven't had anytime alone yet, so leave them alone!" she spat.

"Well they're not exactly going to be alone, they've got two kids to take care of."

"Well something could still happen between them!"

"Oh please Lola," Quinn chimed in, "You only want something to happen between them so Zoey will tell you about it."

"Yeah, so?"

"Why would she tell you?" Michael asked.

"Girls tell each other everything," Quinn answered.

"Evva. Eva-ree-thing?" Michael said nervously.

"Pretty much," she said.

"No not everything," Lola said, "You didn't tell me and Zoey about you and Logan."

Quinn rolled her eyes and smiled, "Fine, almost everything."

"So Lisa could have told people about Mr. Takato?"

"Dude, everyone knows about you and Mr. Takato," Logan said.

"So," Vince joined in, "Why don't the 4 of us take the babies around and Michael since you're so keen on riding the water slides why don't you take Benny on some rides?"

"Keen?" Logan said confused.

"It kind of means zealous," Quinn said. Logan was still confused. "Fervent,"

"Huh?" he said.

"You know," Quinn rolled her eyes again, "Eager."

"OH!"

"Aw see," Lola said, "look at my smart boyfriend!"

"Who's not as cute as my girlfriend," Vince said as they kissed.

"Alright already, can we go?" Michael whined, "I wanna ride the water slides! Plus…I think this kissing is scaring the children."

"Alright we'll go," Vince said, "Meet you back here in an hour?" They all agreed on that and went their separate ways.

"So little buddy," Michael said bending down to talk to Benny, "what do you wanna do first?"

"Listen you, you're the babysitter and you have to do as I say or else you fail! Now I want a popsicle!" He yelled and kicked Michael in the shin, "NOW!" Benny ran off as Michael fell down howling in pain.

--

"Where's Jamie?" Lola said as she played peek-a-boo with one of the babies, "There he is! Where's Jamie? There he is!"

"What's that smell?" Logan asked with a sour face.

"Oh I think Kristy needs to be changed," Quinn said.

"Ew," Lola said disgusted.

Quinn started rummaging through the baby bag she was carrying trying to find a clean diaper. "Logan can you hold her please?" Quinn asked.

"Me? But I-" Quinn put Kristy in his hand and she immediately started crying. "What? What I do? I didn't do anything!" Logan cried out.

"Logan don't worry," Quinn said, "she's probably just crying 'cause she needs to be changed." Quinn quickly changed the baby's diaper and then handed her back to Logan. "Here, try again." Logan held Kristy for a little while and she didn't cry. "See she likes you," Quinn said. Just then she started crying.

"Oh," Logan moaned, "What'd I do wrong?"

Quinn took the baby from him and said, "Nothing you probably didn't do anything wrong. Babies cry that's all," she said as she rocked Kristy until she stopped crying.

"Oh yeah, then how come she doesn't cry when you hold her?"

"I don't know, I probably just remind her of her mother that's all. But don't worry about it," she tried to reassure him, "you have plenty of time before you have to really worry about babies anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean your only 16, you're not going to be having kids anytime soon, so just don't worry about it 'til then," she said as she cooed the baby.

Logan's eyes darted and he looked nervous. He then said quickly, "You say that like you've thought about before. Are you saying that I may not have kids?"

"What? No, Logan all I meant was-"

"Because if that's what you're saying then you're wrong! I'll have you know that anyone would be lucky to have my kids! The girl who marries me is going to be very lucky!"

"…Ok."

"I gotta go!" Logan said running out of there leaving a weirded out Quinn. He sat down on a bench and sighed. He pulled out the small box that his father had sent him that he was looking at yesterday.

--

"Alright Benny!" Michael said, "I'm the babysitter and you have to listen to me, so apologize for kicking me!"

"You're a doodle weenie!" Benny yelled and kicked him again, this time in a more _sensitive_ spot. Michael let out a yelp and fell over.

--

Chase and Zoey were at the kitty pool with their feet in watching the twin toddlers. Chase leaned in for a kiss but Zoey said, "No Chase we can't do that here."

"Why not?"

"Well," Zoey motioned to the twin toddlers who were watching them intently.

"I don't think they know what we're doing," Chase whispered.

"They might," she whispered back.

"What's the worst that could happen? That all of a sudden they'll learn to talk and tell the teacher that we were cah-noodleing during play time?"

"Cah-noodling?" Zoey questioned.

"Yeah you know, Cah-noodling," Chase said raising his eyebrows which made Zoey laugh. They started kissing until…

"Hey guys!" Logan waved from afar. Chase and Zoey pulled away from each other. Logan came up to them and Chase said, "Perfect timing."

"For what?"

Zoey rolled her eyes and said, "I'm gonna go get some snacks." She picked up one of the twin toddlers and said, "Can you watch them while were gone?" Zoey asked while her and Chase tried to slink away.

"Well actually-" Logan began.

"Thanks," She said handing him the toddler.

The toddler stated to cry, "No don't cry, don't cry," he said. He set her down in the water. She reached into his pocket and took out the small box. "Oh no," he said, "That's not for you!" he took the box back and put it back in his pocket, he turned to look at the other toddler.

(10 minutes later)

"Were back," Zoey said.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Where are the twins?"

"Oh, well here's one," he said handing Chase the boy toddler. "And there's the other," he said pointing behind himself.

Zoey looked. "Where?"

"Right there." He said as he turned around, but the girl toddler was no where to be found.

"Where's Angie?" Zoey demanded.

"I don't know, she was there just a minute ago."

"Well where'd she go?"

"I don't know!"

--

"Do you realize that all the kids we're taking care of today have names that end in 'ee'," Vince said, "Jamie, Kristy, Benny, Angie, Sammy."

"Yeah I guess that's true," Quinn said.

"Quinn! Quinn!" Zoey, Chase, and Logan said running up to Quinn.

"Yeah?"

"We need you're help."

"We need you to make a baby finder."

"Why?" she asked.

Zoey and Chase looked at Logan and said, "Garbanzo here lost Angie!"

"You lost Angie!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Logan defended himself, "Besides, I warned you I wasn't any good with kids!"

"No you didn't. You said that you were definitely going to have kids and the girl you marry is going to be very lucky!"

"...oh yeah, right…" Logan said looking nervous. He than ran out of their sight.

"What's his problem?" Lola asked.

"Beats me." Vince replied.

"Come on!" Zoey said, "We've got to find that baby!"

They all spent the next hour running around looking for Angie, but with no luck. Quinn had made a baby detector, but the only problem was that there were a lot of babies at the park.

Logan sat on a bench tired out from tying to find Angie. Chase past by him and saw him looking depressed. He sat down beside him and said, "Logan what's wrong?"

"I lost a kid! I'm the worst babysitter ever!"

"Come on, we'll find her. These things happen you know."

"Chase stop being so nice."

"Come on, we're smart we'll find her." Logan gave him a 'yeah right' look. "Ok, I'm smart. But don't worry, we will find her."

"Yeah but, I mean I lost a kid, and kids just don't like me, I'm going to be the worst father ever!"

"…Well at least you've got a lot of time to practice taking care of kids…" Chase said comfortingly, "I mean, it's not like you're planning on getting married and starting a family soon."

Logan darted his eyes and looked nervous again, "Right, right! 'Cause you know, I'm just barely 17 and uh that would be stupid!" He said nervously as he put his hand in his pocket.

"What's in you're pocket?"

"Nothing!"

Chase grabbed the little box from his pocket and him and Logan started wrestling over it. They were on the ground wrestling until the box flung out of both their hands and into the air. Chase caught it and opened it up, but it was empty.

"What do you have an empty box for?" Chase asked.

"WHAT? It's empty? But that must mean, oh no!"

"What?"

"Angie must have taken it out of the box when she was playing with it. We've got to find that baby before Quinn does!"

"Why?"

"Because, she can't know what was in the box! So just help me find her ok?"  
"Alright, alright. Don't worry we'll probably find her first anyway. I mean a baby detector will never work."

"It's a Quinnvention." Logan said.

"We gotta find that baby!"

Chase and Logan ran around the park searching for Angie. While they were running Logan past Michael.

"Michael, have you seen the girl baby toddler we're supposed to be watching?"  
"No, why?"  
"I lost her."

"You lost her? You, you- DOODLE WEENIE!" he shouted.

Then, as if some type of miracle, Logan saw Angie in the distance, but he also saw Quinn, Lola, Vince, Zoey and Chase close to Angie as well. He had to get to Angie before Quinn did. He sprinted towards her, but it was too late. Quinn had picked up Angie and was talking to her.

"Oh thank God you're ok!" she said. By now a sweaty Logan was in front of Quinn, afraid that she might see what Angie had that was originally in the box. Angie then started crying.

"Oh were you afraid?" Quinn said to her, "Do you need something now?"

Logan took Angie from Quinn as Quinn looked through the baby bag. Logan took from Angie what was originally inside the box, thankfully Quinn hadn't noticed it. Just then, while in Logan's arms, Angie stopped crying.

"Hey she stopped," he said, "She stopped!" he said with a smile on his face, "I made her stop crying," He announced, "I'm a good baby sitter!"

All of his friends smiled and looked happy for him. Then Ms. Perky arrived.

"Oh, here's my favorite bunch of students!" she yelled, "No crying, no dirty diapers, no nothing, looks like you all passed," she said.

Then from out of no where Michael ran towards them shouting, "We passed! We passed! Haha!" he said sticking a finger in Benny's face, "I passed! I don't have to listen to you anymore!" Michael yelled in a giddy voice.

"Yes you do!" 5 year old Benny said.  
"No, I don't!" Michael said, "You don't scare me anymore!"

Benny crossed his arms and looked annoyed. Logan then got an idea: He bent down and whispered something to Benny.

Benny then shouted, "MR. TAKATO!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Michael took off running while screaming his girlish scream!

--

Good? Please keep R&R-ing! I love hearing your feedback!


	7. Episode 3 mini episode part 1: Crussian

A/N: Thank you SO MUCH to everyone for the awesome reviews

A/N: Thank you SO MUCH to everyone for the awesome reviews! It makes me feel great to know that you guys like my writing and my story!!

The next couple of episodes are going to go in this order: Crussian (that's this episode), Locked in the Lounge, then Hot Coco, and then Dumbstruck!

Crussian and Locked in the Lounge are what I like to call mini episodes, which means that they are intended to be shorter than regular episodes but they have crucial information in them! Plus Hot Coco and Dumbstruck are really, really, really important and exciting episodes! So get excited to read them!! 

Boris Yeltsin: This is the Episode that you have requested.

So in this episode you find out what's in the box (well I don't flat out tell you and say "in the box was…" but it's implied, and you're all really smart you'll get what was in the box. A lot of you already guessed! Just to let you know in this episode Chase and Logan have a serious conversation which was really hard to do (considering that we don't usually see Logan in emotionally serious situations that involve girls he loves) so please tell me if I made him seem like himself, cuz there's a lot of emotional Logan involving Quinn in this story and I could use all the help I can get to make him seem like he's being himself, while still being emotionally serious, so if you have any suggestions to help me out with that please tell me!

Ok here's part 1 of episode # 3:

Episode 3 (mini episode part 1): Crussian

Lola and Zoey were sitting in their room watching TV.

"Hi," Quinn said as she walked into the room.

"Hey," Lola said back.

"Where have you been all day?" Zoey asked.

"With Logan," she replied as she put her back pack down on the floor.

"Oh no Quinn, you and Logan aren't going to become one of _those_ couples, are you?" Lola asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know, those couples who just always have to be around each other no matter what. And spend every minute of every day together."

"I think they already are one of _those _couples," Zoey said.

"We are not!" Quinn protested.

"Alright then," Lola said leaning forward in her beanbag chair, "Where were you for the past 2 hours?"

"Well I was in a lot of places. First the lounge, then sushi rox, then-"

"No I mean who were you with?"

"Logan."

"And who were you with this afternoon before lunch?"  
"Logan,"

"And all of this morning after breakfast?"

"…Logan."

Lola sat back in her beanbag chair and said, "I rest my case, you are one of _those_ couples!"

"Not true, you can't base your facts like that without even comparing me and Logan to another couple. I mean look at you and Vince, you guys spend a lot of time together."

"Yeah but not nearly as much as you and Logan."

Quinn opened her mouth but Lola talked before she could speak, "And Chase and Zoey haven't spent anytime alone together."

"Yup, I have you guys to thank for that," Zoey said.

Quinn sat down on the bed and said, "So I like spending time with my boyfriend, what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, it's just that, well-"

"What?" Quinn asked.

"It's just that you guys spend so much time together it just seems like you guys are, I don't know- married or something!" Lola finished for Zoey.

"Married?" Quinn laughed, "First of all Logan and I are only 16, plus it's Logan."

They gave her a 'are you sure?' face, which she just responded with a confident answer of, "Trust me, the last thing that's on his mind is getting married."

--

"You can't get married!" Chase said to Logan.

"Why not?" Logan said back.

"'Cause you're only 16, do you really think it's a good idea to get married when you're still this young?"

"Who cares if it's a good idea, it's what I want!"

"What about what she wants?"

"It is what she wants."

"How do you know that? Did you ask her?"

"No, of course not. I'm not going to ask her without the ring," he said, "Which you took from me last week!"

"Yeah only because I'm afraid you're going to do something stupid with it, like get engaged!" he said as he put the small box on the nightstand. Logan tried to grab it but Chase took it back and held it above his head so Logan couldn't reach it. Logan jumped up to get it but all he ended up getting was some of Chase's bushy hair.

"Chase, give me the ring," Logan said seriously as he held out his hand.

Chase just looked at him and said slowly, "You really changed while I was away. I was expecting to come back to see Logan, the guy who thinks he's "really good looking" and PCA's biggest player, bragging about how when I was gone he hooked up with like 10 hot girls."

"Hey first of all," Logan said, "I don't think I'm really good looking, I am really good looking! And second of all if I wasn't with Quinn I could have totally hooked up with more than just 10 girls! I mean have you seen this face," he said as he pointed to his own face, "it's irresistible! And third, I haven't changed I'm still me, I'm just me with Quinn," he said smoothly…and a little embarrassed.

Chase sighed and but down the box. He looked as if he was going to say something, but then they heard a loud scream.

"What was that?" Chase asked.

"Probably just Michael screaming again."

"What about me?" Michael said from behind them.

"Ah!" the boys yelled from being startled by Michael.

"Don't ever do that again!" Logan said angrily. "Wait a minute," he said, changing his voice from frustrated to confused and worried, "how long have you been standing there? I thought you were asleep."

"I was, until that scream woke me up."

"It sounded like it came from the girls' room," Chase said.

"Let's go see," Logan said. Logan and Chase were half way out the door when they realized that Michael wasn't following them. "Aren't you coming?"

"I can't go out, I'm still in my jam-jams!" Michael said with a frown.

"Michael," Logan began, "there comes a time in every man's life when they stop sleeping with stuffed animals, stop having their mommies kiss their booboos, stop calling their stomach a tummy, and STOP CALLING THEIR PAJAMAS JAM-JAMS!" he said the last few words in a huff.

Michael looked very upset, "You still sleep with a stuffed animal!"

"That's right, your tiger toy," Chase said.

Logan turned around and pointed at him saying angrily, "You leave Tipity-Tappity- Stripity-Stripes-Stroodle-Tommy out of this!"

The boys laughed at Logan's tiger's name, but then they heard more screams, these one sounded more excited than scared.

Logan groaned, "Let's just go." Chase followed him out the door, leaving Michael alone until Logan called, "Michael!" Michael then zipped out of there still wearing his jam-jams!

--

Once again please R&R! I really do appreciate your feedback! I'll probably the other part of this episode up by later tonight so be prepared!


	8. Episode 3 mini episode part 2: Crussian

A/N: Thanks for the reviews

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Here's part 2:

--

Episode 3 (mini episode part 2): Crussian

"What? What's wrong?" Chase said as they rushed into the girls' room after hearing the screams. Lola and Zoey were surrounding Quinn while she was panting.

"Quinn what's wrong?" Logan asked worriedly.

Quinn put down the piece of paper that she was holding and quietly said, "I got in."

"Got in to what?" Lola asked.

"Novosibirsk State Technical University," she said.

"Huh?" Michael said looking puzzled.

"Novosibirsk State Technical University."

"What's that?"

"It's a school in Russia, it's supposed to have some of the best courses and teachers in the world! I completely forgot that I applied there. I have to go tell Anatoly." She said as she got up.

"Who?" Lola asked.

"My friend Anatoly Voroshilov, he's the one who told me to apply, but I never actually thought I would get in."

"Wait I'm still confused who this guy is." Lola said.

"You know that foreign exchanged student that Quinn showed around at the beginning of the year." Zoey said.

"The weird Swedish kid that smells like meat?"

"No, the cool Russian kid who's a runner, you know light brown hair, green eyes, he's like, a year older than us."

"Oh, that kid! Oh he's hot!" Lola said.

"Yeah too bad for you that you have a boyfriend," Zoey said.

"And too bad for you that he's not interested 'cause he's always had a crush on Quinn," Michael said.

"Hmm, that is true," Lola said, "Hey-" she said in a higher voice as she turned to Logan, "is that why you always got mad when he was around us?"

"I wasn't mad," Logan said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, he wasn't mad," Michael said, "he was jealous!"

The gang laughed. "Yeah every time Anatoly was around Quinn Logan's fists would clench up and his face would become all tense. This makes so much about him dating Quinn!" Zoey stated.

"Well he has nothing to be jealous about," Quinn said, "'cause Anatoly doesn't like me, we're just friends."

"Didn't he ask you out on a date once?" Logan's eyes widened at this.

"He did not, he just asked if I could go to the movies with him."

"Why did you say no? Have you looked into his gorgeous green eyes?!" Lola raved, "They're like, mouth-watering!"

"Because I was dating Logan by then."

"Oh." Lola said bluntly.

Quinn left the room with an excited smile on her face, looking for Anatoly Voroshilov. Once she was gone Logan flicked Lola.

"Ow!"

"This is all your fault!" Logan said turning to Chase.

"How is this my fault?" Chase asked.

"'Cause, if you hadn't taken my box-" Logan stopped, realizing that all of his friends were in the room and hearing this conversation. Chase was the only one who knew he had a ring and wanted to propose to Quinn, he couldn't just say it out loud right now, even though he wanted to because he wanted to blame Chase for taking his ring!

"…of crayons," Chase made a quizzical face at what Logan was saying. "then I could have given it to Quinn by now, she would have taken it, and she wouldn't care about that Russian school and she would have stayed here and we would get…coloring!"

Chase made an 'oh!' expression signaling that he understood what Logan was saying and he was ready to fight back. "Well in that case you should be thanking me! You are not ready to color!"

"My Dad's done it like 7 times!"

"Exactly! Do you really want Quinn to be the 1st out of your many wi-…coloring books?!"

"No, and if you had let me asked her than you would know that she is going to be my only coloring book!"

"How do you know she would have taken your crayon anyway?"

"Well I would know for sure if you had let me ask her!" he yelled. Chase and Logan were staring intensely at each other, while being in the middle of their heated feud.

Just then Dustin walked in, "Ooh staring contest. I call winner!" Zoey signaled to him that this wasn't a good time and he left.

"Why are you guys talking about, um coloring?" she asked.

"Uh, it's complicated," Chasse answered.

"Anyway," Lola said in a slightly upbeat tone, trying to change the atmosphere of the room, "What are we going to do about the going away party?"

"Going away party?" Logan questioned.

"Yeah, I mean we have to through Quinn one if she's going to go to school in Russia."

Logan then looked very troubled, "You guys don't think she'll go, do you?"

--

Good? Part 3 will hopefully be up by tomorrow. Please tell me what you think!


	9. Episode 3 mini episode part 3: Crussian

A/N: Thanks for the reviews

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

Ok so I wrote think kind of fast so it's not the greatest, and I wasn't able to make it that funny cuz it's a kind of serious chapter. Anyways, if anyone couldn't figure out what coloring meant from the last chapter I'll decode it now: crayon ring, coloring book wife, and coloring married!

Anyway this may be my last chapter for a while cuz my sister is coming home and she's going to be using the computer a lot. But be patient and get excited cuz hot coco and dumbstruck are coming soon!

Here's part 3: (anything that is spelled weirdly or sounds weird that Anatoly says is supposed to be read in a Russian accent)

--

Episode 3 (mini episode part 3): Crussian

"Thet tis gret!" Anatoly said as he hugged Quinn.

"I know I can't believe I got in!"

"So when ahr you go-ing?"

"Going?" Quinn questioned, "I'm not going."

"Bet, eh why n-ot?"

"Because I can't leave PCA! My whole life is here, my boyfriend, my friends. They're like my family, I can't leave them!"

"Bet it is sech g-owd opportunity."

"Well yeah I know, but still, I love it too much here to leave." She said whole heartedly.

"Here eh, why down't you think abouet et and tell mey if you change your mind."

"Alright, but I'm not going to change my mind," she said.

"Ne-ow, let's go celebrete!"

--

"What if she goes?!" Logan said, "Huh? Then what Chase? How am I going to marry my girlfriend if she's all the way on the other side of the world?"

"Shh, keep it down, Michael's only in the shower, he may here you," Chase said.

"Well I can't help being loud! I'm mad!" he yelled.

--

"Ok, balloons?" Zoey said.

"Check," Lola responded.

Zoey checked it off her check list. "Confetti?"

"Check."

"Congratulations poster?"

"Check."

"Ok that's about everything."

Just then the doorknob jiggled and Quinn walked in. Lola and Zoey tried to hide the party stuff behind them but you could still obviously see it.

"What's all this?" Quinn asked.

"Um, surprise?..." Lola said.

Zoey looked disappointed and laid down on her bed with a frown.

"Zoey what's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"This was supposed to be the stuff for your surprise going away party, but I guess it's not really a surprise anymore."

"You guys didn't have to throw me a going away party."

"Yeah we did, I mean you're going all the way to Russia, I mean we had to do something!"

"Yeah," Lola joined, "The only thing that was stopping us was Logan."

"What?"  
"Logan doesn't want to throw you a going away party," she said.

"Why not?"

"'Cause he doesn't want you to go."

"Well good thing for him that I'm not going," Quinn said.

"What?" Zoey said, "Why not?"

"Yeah," Lola said, "It's not like we want you to go or anything but, it's Russia, that's like an amazing opportunity!"

"Well yeah I know but, remember when I got offered to go to college?"  
"Yeah."

"Well it's kind of like that again. I mean I can't leave PCA to go to school in Russia."

"Why not?"

"Because if I go do you know what I'm losing? I'm losing you guys, I'm losing Chase and Michael, I'm losing Logan," she said in an upset tone.

"Yeah but think what you'll be gaining..."

--

"Hey Anatoly," Logan said.

"Yes, eh Logen," Anatoly said in a disgusted voice.

"Have you seen Quinn?"

"Yes, I believe she es pack-ing fow Russia!"

"Packing? You mean she's going?"

"Thets what she wants," he lied.

(30 minutes later)

Quinn was alone in her room while Zoey and Lola put the party stuff away.

"Can I come in?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, sure," she said. Logan looked very upset, Quinn wondered why. "What's wrong?"

"Um look, Anatoly told me how you were going to Russia and uh, well if that's what you want then I'm ok with it."

"What? Logan I'm-"

"Wait hold on. Uh, you know how Michael calls his pajamas his "jam-jams"?"

Quinn chuckled, "Yeah."

"Well, I told him that a real man doesn't do that. But then he just said that a real man wouldn't sleep with a stuffed animal, so," Logan pulled out his toy tiger that he secretly slept with every night.

"Oh, Logan," she said.

"His name is Tipity-Tappity-Stripity-Stripes-Stroodle-Tommy, and I want you to have him. This way you'll always think of me when you're away."

Quinn smiled at how thoughtful Logan was being. "Logan this is really sweet but I'm not going to Russia."

Logan's head jolted up and he said looking very happy, "You're not?"

"No."

"But then, that darn Crussian!" Logan said.

"Russian," Quinn corrected.

"No Crussian, he's a Russian who crushed me by saying that my girlfriend was going away, so he's a no good Crussian!"

Quinn just rolled her eyes and smiled. She handed Logan back his tiger but he said, "No, I still want you to have it."

"But Logan-"

"No it's better that you have him, besides it's about time that I became a man anyway!"

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem."

Logan and Quinn then kissed. As they did Lola and Zoey walked in.

"Remind me that Michael owes me 5 bucks," Lola whispered to Zoey.

"Why?"

"We had a bet whether or not Logan and Quinn would become one of _those_ couples."

"And?"

"I won!"

(5 minutes later, back in the guys' room)

"Where have you been?" Michael asked as Logan walked into the room wearing a goofy smile.

"Oh nowhere," he said, "just becoming a man," he said happily.

"Huh?"

"Let's just say," Logan began, "that Tipity-Tappity-Stripity-Stripes-Stroodle-Tommy is with my one day going to," he turned to Chase and said with a smirk, "coloring book!"

--

Sorry that this chapter isn't the greatest. Please R&R!


	10. Episode 4 part 1: Locked in the Lounge

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! I wasn't to happy with my last chapter cuz I wrote it too fast and I thought I broke a lot of people's characters (like Logan's, I thought I made him a little too lovey dovey and mushy) but I'm glad some of you enjoyed it!

This is a very small installment, but only because it's another mini episode.

Please R&R:

--

Episode 4 (mini episode part 1): Locked in the Lounge

The gang was sitting in the lounge either waiting for their parents to come pick them up, or for their taxicabs. Just then Dean Rivers walked by, "Hey Dean Rivers," Lola said, "Why are you sending everyone home for the weekend?"

"A hurricane warning was announced yesterday, and it's rated a 5!" Dean Rivers said scared, "The school is required to send all the students home in case there is an emergency."

"I didn't hear anything about a hurricane," Quinn said.

Dean Rivers looked scared again and said, "Yeah well…" he then ran out of the lounge.

"What was that all about?" Chase wondered. Everyone shrugged.

"Did anyone else not hear Dean Rivers when he said there was going to a hurricane?" Michael said afraid.

"Don't worry," Logan said, "a puny little hurricane doesn't scare me, I mean it only got rated a 5 out of 100!"

Everyone rolled their eyes and Lola turned to Quinn and said, "Explain to me again why you're dating him."

Quinn turned to Logan and said, "Logan, hurricanes are **rated according to their wind speed on the Saffir-Simpson scale. They're **only rated out of 5, 5 is the worst that they can be rated."

"What?!" him and Michael said in unison, both looking a little scared.

"Why are we still on the lounge then?!" Michael said realizing that the 6 of them were the only ones left in the room. He looked terrified and said, "Let's get out of here!" They all stood up heading for the door, but just then the power went out.

"AHHH!"

"Lola, stop screaming!" Logan said frustrated.

"That was Michael!" she yelled. When the lights turned back on the group found Michael sitting in fetal position in a corner.

Zoey bent down and said to him, "Don't worry Michael, it'll be ok, we'll be out of here soon."

"Uh, I'm not so sure about that," Chase said, "We're locked in."

--

Dun-Dun-Dun…

Good? Yes I know it's short, but it's a short episode. Get excited for Hot Coco & Dumbstruck! Please R&R!


	11. Episode 4 part 2: Locked in the Lounge

A/N: once again it's just a small installment, but there's only one more part of this episode to go

A/N: once again it's just a small installment, but there's only one more part of this episode to go!

--

Episode 4 (mini episode part 2): Locked in the Lounge

"WHAT?" everyone gasped.

"We're locked in?" Lola said, "But what if the hurricane comes while we're still in here?!" Michael let out another cry at this.

"Lola!" Quinn said.

"Sorry, but I'm scared too!"

"Ok," Zoey said, "instead of all crying and being scared why don't we try to think of a way for us to get out of here!"

They all thought. "Ooh!" Logan yelled, "What if we all hit the door. Then we could bust it open!"

"I don't that that will work," Chase said.

Logan gave him a look and said, "Got a better idea?"

Next thing they knew the 5 of them were running towards the door.

"Ok on 3," Logan said, "1, 2, 3!" They all ran towards the door and slammed into it.

"Ok, that didn't work like I expected."

"Well now what?" Lola complained.

They then heard Michael let out another cry, "Oh! I'm gonna die in the lounge! Oh! Quinn," Quinn looked over at Michael, "quick zap my heart with your zap watch, that way when the hurricane comes I won't feel the painnn…"

"Hey," Zoey said getting an idea, "Quinn if you adjust the speed of your watch do you think you can make it go so fast that if you aim it at the door it will go straight through it?"  
"I don't think that will work," Quinn said, "The force of the door is too strong, it can't go straight through."

"Well, can you try?"

"Alright." Quinn put her zap watch on high speed and aimed it at the door. ZAP! The bead from the zap watch bounce straight off the door and hit Chase in the head.

"Ow! Ow!" he yelled.

"Ooh, sorry Chase," Quinn said.

"It's ok," he said in pain, "At least it can't get any worse." Just then the lights went out again.

"Looks like you spoke too soon," Lola said.

Zoey then half smiled and said, "Well at least _now_ it can't get any worse."

**BOOM!**

Something was flung through the window, glass was shattered everywhere.

"AHHHH!" everyone yelled.

--

I know it's short again, but the episode is almost over, so get excited for episode 5: Hot Coco!


	12. Episode 4 part 3: Locked in the Lounge

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Ok here is the finale part of episode 4:

(get excited for episode 5!)

--

Episode 4 (mini episode part 3): Locked in the Lounge

"_AHHHH!" everyone yelled_.

Everyone went over to where Michael was and huddled together screaming.

"Oh goodbye world!" Michael screamed, "Goodbye Mom, goodbye Dad, goodbye Lisa, goodbye my dear old friend the ROCKET POP!"

"Zoey, I gotta tell you something," Chase yelled, "I love you! I've loved you from the moment I met you!"

"I love you too Chase!" Zoey confessed. They grabbed one another and hugged each other for protection.

"Quinn," Logan yelled, "before we die you have to know that, I love you more than anything in the world and I don't wanna lose you! I wanna marry you! I'm just so in love you!"

"I'm in love with you too!" she said. They both grabbed each others face and started kissing.

"Lola," Michael yelled,

'Uh oh, everyone was confessing their love for each other, was Michael about to tell _her_ that he loved her?...She hoped not!

"I gotta confess something to you,"

'Oh no!'

"I, I,"

'Here it comes…' Lola shut here eyes tightly.

"I stole your boom box!"

Lola opened her eyes, "WHAT?"

"Two years ago, I'm sorry!"

"Why you," Lola started hitting Michael, "rotten no good for nothing-"

ZzZzTxTztTZ (some sort of light flickering noise)

The lights turned on and there stood Vince by the light switch. He saw Zoey and Chase embracing, Logan and Quinn in a lip lock, and Lola hitting Michael.

"What's going on?" Vince asked.

"Oh Vince," Lola said getting up and running towards Vince, "My hero!" she said as she hugged him. "Thank God you're alive!"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"The hurricane!" Logan yelled.

"Hurricane?" Vince said confused, "There's no hurricane."

"How can there not be a hurricane?" Lola said, "The wind blew something in here!"

"That was my backpack," Vince explained. The group looked over and saw Vince's backpack surrounded by broken glass. "I left something here and couldn't get in through the main door so I thought I would try one of the windows but my backpack fell threw one of them by accident."

"Wait," Chase asked, "so how did you get in here?"

"The back door was open," he said pointing to a door in the back of the lounge.

"So you mean we could have just left through the back door and have escaped the hurricane?" Michael asked.

"What hurricane?" Vince said still confused with all this hurricane talk.

"Dean Rivers said that the reason why they were closing the school this weekend was because of a hurricane," Zoey explained.

"What? He told me it was because of some type of holiday."

"What?" Just then they heard some music. They followed the sound of it and found Dean Rivers and his wife having a romantic dinner outside.

"Uh Dean Rivers?" Zoey said. Dean Rivers jumped up looking startled, "You wanna explain to us what's going on here?"

"Um, what do you think is going on?" he said obviously trying to cover up the truth.

"What we think is going on," Chase said, "is that you told us that there was going to be a hurricane when really you just secretly wanted some time alone with your wife."

"Alright, you caught me," He said, "But it's our anniversary and I promised we'd have a nice quiet evening alone. And I couldn't exactly do that with you kids running around!"

"Um why couldn't you have just taken her to a restaurant?" Quinn suggested.

"She got banned from restaurants because of her cell phone," he said as he pointed to his wife who was blabbing on her phone. "So, how about you just don't tell anyone this happened and I'll let you kids go home this weekend."

"You were gonna do that anyways," Logan said.

"Oh yeah. Well, what do you kids want?" He asked.

'Hmm' they all thought. They decided they would decide when they had more time and for now Dean Rivers just owed then an IOU.

"What do you think we should have Dean Rivers give us?" Lola asked as she said goodbye to her friends as they got into their taxicabs.

"I don't know," Zoey said, "But we can figure it out when we get back."

"Right," Quinn said as she got in her cab, "Bye."

"Bye," they said.

The cabs all started to pull away until one stopped (causing them all to stop). Logan got out of the cab and ran as if he had forgotten something. He ran up to Quinn's cab and she rolled down the window. He stuck his head in to quickly kiss her and then ran back to his cab. "Bye!" he said quickly.

"Bye," she responded softly. Quinn watched as Logan rushed back to his cab. She then remembered something. 'Early tonight, did Logan say that he wanted to marry her?'

--

Woohoo she remembered! But now the question is does she feel the same way? Please keep reading to find out! Up next is Hot Coco (yay!)

Please R&R!


	13. Episode 5 part 1: Hot Coco

A/N:

A/N: Once again thank you for all the reviews! You guys are amazing!

Ok so this is going to be a long episode so there may be more than 3 parts to it. It's an exciting episode: you find out who's getting married! And like a lot of the rest of this story, this episode is really Quogan-ish, so I hope you like it!

So here it finally is: Hot Coco!

--

Episode 5 (part 1): Hot Coco

Michael rushed into his empty room. The coffee carts were having half price day again and he needed cash now! He searched everywhere but couldn't find his piggybank! 'Drats!' he thought, 'Now I've got no money for a smoothie! Hey wait,' he thought, 'I bet I could borrow some money from Logan and pay him back before he even knew I took any! I'm a genius!' he thought. 'I'm the one who should be accepting letters from Russian schools!' He smiled at his brilliance. 'Now, where would Logan keep his money?'

Michael searched through all of Logan's things to try to find his money: in his cloths' pockets, in his dresser drawers, and even under his bed. But all he found was a small dark blue velvet box under Logan's pillow. He lifted up the pillow saw that there was no money there and put the pillow back down. But of course Michael's curiosity was creeping up on him again, and he wanted to know what was in that box.

'Hmm...' he thought. He lifted up the pillow again and grabbed the box. It wasn't like Logan to keep things like this under his pillow. He bet that something really amazing and expensive was inside. He didn't understand why Logan wouldn't want to show it off and brag about it like he usually did. 'Hmm…'

Did he dare open it?

Before he could change his mind he slowly opened it up.

"Oh my God!" he said. Michael couldn't believe his eyes. Once he was out of his state of shock he dashed for the phone and immediately called Zoey.

--

Zoey watched as Quinn was once again, for the third time today, tinkering with one of her Quinnventions.

"Ow!" Quinn yelled. Quinn had shocked herself. 'Hmm Quinn doesn't usually do that.' "Ow!" Quinn yelled again after she had hit her thumb with her hammer. 'Or that.' Quinn was obviously very distracted today, Zoey wondered why. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello," Zoey said.

"Zoey!"

"Oh hey Michael," she said.

"You gotta meet me in the lounge now! Lola too!"

"Um ok. Why are you yelling? You sound kind of freaked."

"I'll explain everything later," he said, "But for now just get to the lounge as fast as you can! It's an emergency!"

"Ok…" she said, "We'll come now."

"Good! But just you and Lola, NOT QUINN! Especially not Quinn!"

"Why not?"  
"Just don't bring her, alright?!"

"Ok…" she said.

"Oh and if you run into to Chase tell him to come too, but NOT LOGAN!"

"But-"

"Zoey you'll understand when you get there. Just come NOW!" he demanded. Michael hung up the phone before Zoey could say anything else.

--

Zoey, Lola, and Chase all arrived in the lounge 10 minutes later.

"Where have you been?!" Michael yelled.

"Michael it's only been 10 minutes," Zoey said.

"Did I not tell you it was an emergency?" She was about to say something else but Michael cut her off, "Never mind, just sit down."

The three of them sat down on the couch waiting to hear what Michael had to say. Michael was slowly walking back and forth looking at his friends and making sure that no one was listening in on their conversation.

"You may be wondering why I called you all here for an emergency meeting," Michael began.

"Uh yeah!" Lola interrupted.

"Hush! This is important." Michael went on, "Well, as we all know, our friends, Logan and Quinn, have become an item," he paused.

"They're more than an item," Lola said, "They're like, Smarty and the Jerk! Hey," Lola said excitedly, "that would make a great TV show!"

"It already is a TV show," Zoey argued.

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Guys!" Michael yelled trying to get back their attention, "I have something really important to tell you!"

"Alright, but can we speed it up? I have to meet Vince in half an hour."

"Believe me," Michael said, "After hearing this news, you're going to need more than half an hour to recover. Anyways," he said getting back to his point, "I think we may have underestimated just how much Logan and Quinn like each other."

"What do you mean?" Chase asked.

"I mean I found this," Michael pulled out the small velvet box that he had found, "under Logan's bed!"

"What?" Zoey said.

"There better not be a promise ring in there!" Lola said.

Michael made an intense face and said, "Worse!" He opened the box. "It's an engagement ring!"

"WHAT?!" the girls yelled as they stood up and surrounded the ring.

"Why does Logan have an engagement ring?" Lola asked.

"Beats me!" Michael said, "I mean Logan's dumb,"

"Now _there's_ an understatement," Lola said.

"But he can't be thinking about giving this ring to Quinn when they're only 16, can he?"

"There's no way." Zoey said.

"Yes there is," Chase said as he got up from the couch.

"What?" they all said.

"Logan's been thinking about asking Quinn to marry him. I saw him looking at the ring at the water park."

"Wait at the water park?" Zoey said, "That was over two months ago."

"You knew about this, this _whole_ time and you didn't tell us?" Michael asked.

"Well," Chase explained, "I thought that if everyone knew about it and we all told him not to do it then he'd just rebel against us and want to marry her more. So I figured it'd be easier if I just kept quiet about it. I mean I've been trying to talk him out of it."

"And?" Zoey asked.

"No luck. He seems pretty set on marrying her."

"I can't believe this," Lola said, "I mean imagine, Logan and Quinn, married!" she said creeped-out, "I mean it's weird enough to see them as a couple, but I mean, married?!"

"Well we've got to talk him out of it," Zoey said.

"That's for sure," Michael said.

"But how?" Chase said, "I've tried everything.

"Well," Zoey explained, "we'll just have to take Logan's mind off of marriage. We just _can't _mention anything about marriage, or engagements, or weddings!"

"Whooo! Whooo!" Just then Coco ran into the lounge screaming! "Woohoo!" She started dancing in the middle of the floor. "Whoo-a-Hoo! A-Woo-a-Hoo!" she shouted excitedly.

"Zoey! Zoey!" Coco ran over to Zoey, Chase, Lola and Michael. "Guess what!"

"What?"

"I'M GETTING MARRIED!"

Zoey was speechless. She was only able to sigh and think, 'This is going to be harder than I thought!'

--

So I have finally officially revealed that it is a ring in Logan's secret box. And now Coco is getting married? What will this lead too? I hope you guys like the 1st part!

Please continue to R&R!


	14. AN: Please Read!

Hey guys

Hey guys!

You're reviews are AMAZING!!

THANK YOU SO MUCH!!

I've been trying to find a time to write but it's become really hard! I've got finals coming up and every minute is filled up with studying. I'll try to update as soon as I can! So in the meantime please don't lose interest in the story!!

Thanks a lot guys!

-tilie


	15. Episode 5 part 2: Hot Coco

Episode 5 (part 2): Hot Coco

HELLO EVERYONE! THE STORY IS BACK!!

First of all I just want to say to everyone that I am terribly sorry about leaving the story right in the middle and not updating or telling you why I wasn't able to update.

Immediately after school I went straight to camp! Where there are no computers! So I wasn't able to update at all!!

I am so so so super sorry!!

I hope that this extra long installment makes up for the fact that I could update this entire time!

Thank You All for being so patient and I hope that all you readers aren't mad and is happy with this chapter!

Thank You for waiting, and here it is, what you've finally been waiting for:

Nothing Important: Zoey 101 Season 5-Episode 5 (part 2): Hot Coco

--

Episode 5 (part 2): Hot Coco

"Married?!" Lola said confused as her and Zoey walked into their room.

"Stop saying that," Zoey said, "we decided we weren't going to say anything, remember?"

"Yeah I know, but still, I just can't believe that he actually wants to marry her!"

"Who?" Quinn said.

"Uh," Lola stuttered. She hadn't seen Quinn when she walked in, "uh…"

"CARL!" Zoey said for her.

"Carl?" Lola said confused.

"Yeah you know Carl, the guy who's marrying Coco, Carl…"

"Oh right," Lola went along with whatever Zoey was saying, "Carl."

"Coco's getting married?" Quinn asked.

"Yup, really soon. I think Coco wants to quickly trap him into it before he realizes that he's actually marrying her. Ow!" Zoey had hit her.

Quinn laughed, "Wow, I never would have expected Coco to get married."

"Yeah real shocker," Lola said, "Plus can you believe she asked us to help plan her wedding when it's in like 2 weeks."

"Wait, she wants us to plan it?" Quinn asked.

"Plan it, be in it, same difference," Lola said casually as she flipped through a magazine. Zoey then widened her eyes and gave Lola a look. "But uh, it's not a big deal, why don't we just talk about something else? Zoey did you see this?" She said as she pointed to an article in the magazine.

"Not a big deal? It seems like a pretty big deal to me," Quinn said.

"No it's not," Zoey said, "Just, uh, forget about it."

"What's gotten into you guys? Coco's getting married in two weeks and all you guys can say is it's not a big deal?"  
"Well uh, people get married all the time," Lola said.

"Yeah but it doesn't mean they should," Zoey joined.

"Mhm," Lola nodded.

"Yeah I mean it'd be pretty stupid for someone to get married when they shouldn't."  
"Yeah, and no one likes stupid people, do they Quinn?"  
Zoey and Lola were now cornering Quinn.

"…I guess not," Quinn said.

"Same thing with engagements, people get engaged all the time, but it doesn't mean that they should," Zoey said.

"Yeah people get engaged and married too much now a days, people should jut wait," Lola said.

"Wait?" Quinn asked.

"Until they're older," she answered.

"Until they're ready," Zoey said, "Yeah because something like getting married may seem like a good idea, and could be a good idea, but becomes a bad idea if they rush into it, get it?"

"…uh, got it," Quinn said confused about what was going on.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah because we wanna make sure you got it," Lola said.

"Yeah because if you don't get it then you might do something really dumb that seems like a good idea but is really a bad idea but could be a good idea but turns into a bad idea."

"Get the idea?"

"Ok what's going on with you guys?" Quinn said as she escaped from the corner that Zoey and Lola had backed her into, "You're acting really strange."

"Strange, we're not acting strange!" Zoey said.

"Yeah, we're totally normal, normal-normal!" Lola said, "And the guys are normal too, totally normal!"

"Ok what's going on here that you guys aren't telling me?" Quinn said aggravated.

"Nothing!" Zoey and Lola said quickly in unison.

Quinn looked at them disbelievingly. "Alright what are you guys hiding from me?"

"Nothing!" they said again.

"We're not hiding anything!" Zoey said.

"Yeah," Lola said, "and we're especially not hiding anything under Logan's pillow!"

Zoey hit her forehead and looked at Lola.

"Sorry," Lola apologized, "I just couldn't take the pressure!"

Quinn looked at them and said, "I don't know what's under Logan's pillow, but I'm gonna find out." She then walked out of the room heading straight for the boys' dormitory before either Zoey or Lola could stop her.

She opened the door to the boys' room. Michael and Chase were sitting in there but got up when they saw her.

"Quinn," Chase said, "what are you doing here?"

"I need to get to Logan's bed," she answered.

"Uh that really won't be necessary," Michael said.

"I'm not kidding Michael now let me through," she said as the two of them blocked the entrance.

"NO."

"Let me through!"

"NO!"

She tried to run towards the bed but the grabbed her. They tried to push her out of the room but she wriggled out of their grip on her and dashed toward Logan's bed.

She quickly lifted up the pillow.

"Quinn no!" Michael shouted, but was too late, Quinn already had the box in her hands. She gaped at it. Just then Logan walked in, he saw what Quinn was holding and immediately went still.

"What's this?" Quinn asked softly.

"Uh…" Logan didn't know what to say.

"Logan, what is this?"

"Guys, leave the room for a minute." Chase and Michael did as they were asked and slinked out of the room.

After they left Logan closed the door behind them and walked further into the room. "It's for you," he said.

Quinn was quiet.

"You can uh, open it, if you want…" he said shyly as he ruffled his hair.

She slowly opened the box and saw what was inside…

I know, huge cliff hanger but this was a big installment so I had to end it somewhere.

Please read & review! I'll try to update as soon as I can! And once again, I'm sorry & I really appreciate your patience and all the reviews you wrote while I was away.

THANKS!


	16. Episode 5 part 3: Hot Coco

Ok, so I know that this isn't much but it didn't exactly turn out the way I planed and the only reason why it's so short is because it led on into a heart to heart scene with Zoey and Quinn which will be in a later chapter

Ok, so I know that this isn't much but it didn't exactly turn out the way I planed and the only reason why it's so short is because it led on into a heart to heart scene with Zoey and Quinn which will be in a later chapter. So sorry to keep you guys waiting so long and I hope not to disappoint you guys but the next couple chapters will probably be more serious because I'm trying to finish the story this week and need to finish the plot!

So remember to R&R and I hope you guys enjoy the story! (sorry this chapter isn't so good, I haven't really been in the habit of writing)

--

Episode 5 (part 3): Hot Coco

"Hey."

"Hey," Zoey said as Lola walked into their room.

"Any word from Quinn?"

"Nope," Zoey responded.

"Hey," Chase said as him and Michael walked in.

"Did you guys talk to Logan yet?"

"Not yet," Chase said, "Where do you think him and Quinn went?"

"Donno," Zoey said.

"They better not have gotten married!" Michael said.

"Don't worry, they're not that stupid."

"Psh," Lola hissed, "Are you kidding me?!"

"Ok fine," Zoey corrected herself, "_Quinn _isn't that stupid."

"Your right," Michael said.

"Yeah I mean they wouldn't just run off and get married, would they?"

"Nah," Chase chimed in, "They probably just went to the Bahamas or something."

"Who went to the Bahamas?" Quinn asked.

"You and Logan," Michael said as he looked at her and then turned away. He quickly turned back around as everyone yelled,

"QUINN!"

They immediately started attacking her with questions until Michael asked, "Where's Logan?"

"In the boys' dormitory," she said smoothly. The guys then sped out of the room tripping over each other as they went.

"So where were you?" Zoey asked.

"Did you get married?" Lola asked.

"No, ofcorse not," Quinn said.

"Well then where'd you go?"  
"We just went to Logan's house to see his parents."

"Oh," they responded.

"How come?" Zoey asked.

"Oh no reason," Quinn said as she walked behind her friends. She then turned around and lifted up her right hand as she said, "Just to tell them that we got engaged."

"WHAT?!" they screamed as they took Quinn's hand and examined her ring finger.

Still in shock Zoey asked, "Quinn how could you do this?"

"I don't know," she said.

"Whoa that is a big diamond!" Lola exclaimed.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Zoey questioned.

"I mean, I don't know," Quinn replied, "Look Zoey, I know that you're only looking out for me and making sure that I don't get hurt and I appreciate that but I do know that I want to marry Logan."

"Well yeah but wanting to and actually doing so are two very different things."

"I know but-"

"Quinn," Zoey said as she sat her down on her bed, "I get that you wanna marry Logan, but," she paused, "do you really think that it's a good idea to get married at 16? I mean, I know that you guys love each other but sometimes that isn't enough. I mean what it all really comes down to is, are you ready to be married?" she asked.

Quinn sighed and put her head down. When she finally lifted it she looked at Zoey and said, "No." She then got up from the bed and said, "I'm gonna go talk to Logan."

"Ok," Zoey said as Quinn left the room.

Zoey then sighed and Lola hopped onto the bed and said,

"You think once it's over she'll give me the ring?"

Zoey just rolled her eyes and hit her with a pillow.

--

Please R&R!

I wasn't really happy with this chapter, but don't worry a better one is on its way! You eventually do get to see the way Logan proposed (in a flashback!)


	17. Episode 5 part 4: Hot Coco

Thanks for the reviews guys

Thanks for the reviews guys! And yes I agree that the last chapter was rushed but I hope that you are more satisfied with this one. This is just a sweet installment about how Logan proposed to Quinn. It is a very sweet and loving Quogan scene. And once again I tried to keep the characters in character but it was a little difficult because this scene had to be loving and serious. Well I hope you like it!

Just to be clear the line written in red is a line taken from a friends episode, (if anyone is curious it's from the episode when Chandler and Monica get engaged) so just so everyone knows:

Disclaimer: I do no own that line or anything friends related!

--

Episode 5 (part 4): Hot Coco

As Quinn walked to the boys' dormitory she started to think about last week when Logan had asked her to marry him:

"_It's for you," he said._

_Quinn was quiet._

"_You can uh, open it, if you want…" he said shyly as he ruffled his hair._

_She slowly opened the box and saw what was inside. She gaped at it as she stared at its contents. She couldn't believe her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but she was speechless. She was finally able to muster out some words, but they were barely audible._

"_Logan -"_

"_Wait," he said as he cut her off, "before you say anything, let me just say this:" He went to her side and took her hands in his._

"_Quinn, you are the brightest, butifulest, greatest girl I've ever met in my entire life."_

"_It's actually most beautiful," she corrected him._

_He went on, "And, um, before you I had never been in love, heck I probably didn't even know what love was..." he paused for a moment and looked into her eyes, " But now, with you, I can't get enough of it." Quinn smiled a small smile, still shocked with the whole situation. "And I know that in the past I might not have been the nicest guy when it came to women, and I may not be the best guy, or the smartest guy, or the greatest guy, or the perfect guy, or even the best looking," Logan broke out into a wide smirk and laughed, "Who am I kidding? I couldn't even say that one with a straight face. Ofcourse I am the best looking!" Once he was done laughing Logan continued with his speech, "But with you, all of that goes away. And with you all I feel is happiness, so much happiness." He then held her hands tighter and looked even deeper into her eyes. "I love you Quinn, and __you make me happier than I ever thought I could be. And if you'll let me, I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you feel the same way.__"_

_Logan then took the ring from her hands and got down on one knee. Quinn gasped. "Quinn," he said lovingly, "Will you marry me?"_

_Quinn looked down at him. He looked so adorable with his ruffled hair and his big hopeful smile; she could help but smile herself._

"_No," she said._

_Logan looked upset and held his head low._

"_You're wrong," she said._

"_What?" he asked as he lifted his head._

_Quinn then scattered down to the floor so she could look directly into Logan's eyes._

"_You're wrong," she said again. "You're wrong about you not being the greatest guy, or the best guy, or the perfect one." she stated, "Because you are, you are to me! To me you are the greatest! And you are the best guy for me!" She looked deep into his eyes and said, "I love you Logan. And, well yes you may not be the smartest guy because well, right now, you couldn't be more wrong! Because you are perfect for me!"_

"…_So, is that a yes?" he asked._

_Quinn smiled a radiant smile and said slowly, "Absolutely."_

_Logan put the ring on Quinn's finger, lifted her up from off the ground and then kissed her passionately._

--

Aww, sweet isn't it?

Well I hope you enjoyed it! Remember to R&R!

Also remember that hopefully (and sadly) the story will be completed by Tuesday!


	18. Episode 5 part 5: Hot Coco

Ok so this is a small chapter (since I wrote it at like 2 o'clock in the morning)

Ok so this is a small chapter (since I wrote it at like 2 o'clock in the morning)

It's just about Logan raving about how great his and Quinn's future is going to be. (sorry, not that exciting )

Please keep reviewing!

--

Episode 5 (part 5): Hot Coco

Before Quinn knew it she had reached the boys' room. She peeked her head in and saw Logan sitting by himself playing a video game.

"Hi," she said as she walked into the room.

"Hey," Logan said as he put the game on pause and walked up to her. "What's up?"

"Um, well, I wanted to talk to you," she said, "It's about our engagement."

"Yeah about that," Logan interrupted in an excited voice, "my parents LOVED YOU! They can't believe that I'm marrying you! You-a smart chick! Can you believe that? They doubted that I couldn't get any girl I wanted!"

"Yeah that's, that's-"

"Oh and look," Logan quickly ran over to a desk on the other side of the room. Quinn sighed. She felt so horrible about telling Logan that the engagement was off when he was so happy about it.

She walked over to the desk where he was at while saying, "Look Logan, I really I have to talk to you." Once she reached the desk she saw that there was and upside down box located on top of it.

"I was going to wait until after our wedding to show you this but I'm too excited!" Logan said eagerly.

"But Logan I really have to-"

"Tadah!" he yelled as he lifted up the box. There, under the box was a model of a large mansion. "My dad gave it to me this weekend. I sent him the designs a couple weeks ago but I didn't think it'd be done already."

"You designed this?" Quinn said surprised.

"Yeah," Logan said, "It's our house."

"Our house?"

"Yeah, my dad said it will be ready and waiting for us as soon as the school year is over." Quinn examined the house. "Oh and look," Logan said excitedly as he turned the model so the two of them could see the back part of it. "It even has a pool and a basket ball court so our kids can train."

"Our kids?" Quinn said a little overwhelmed with all the information Logan was telling her. 'He thinks about our kids?' she thought.

"Yeah I mean Matt's gonna need to practice if he's gonna be on the basket ball team!"

"Matt?" Quinn asked.

"Matt, our son."

"Our son?!"

"Yeah, but don't worry, I told my dad that there also needs to be a dance studio installed so Jenna can get in shape too."

"Jenna?"  
"Our daughter," Logan explained.

"Our daughter?! Now Quinn was very overwhelmed. Now how was she going to tell Logan that the engagement was off when he has already planned out they're entire life?!

"Oh and look at the over head view," he said. "I told them specifically not to put the roof on so that you could see this." Quinn looked inside of the house from above as Logan pointed to a certain room. "Right there, that's your lab so you can invent things." After that sentence Quinn smiled. Logan had planned out their entire lives together when they were only 16 and yet, 'it sounded so wonderful,' Quinn thought. "So what do you think?" Logan asked.

'Ok, now is the time to tell him,' she thought. She opened her mouth to tell him that the engagement was off but instead all she heard her self say was, "It's perfect."

"Alright!" Logan looked ecstatic and hugged and kissed Quinn. "Oh, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Quinn looked at his adorable face and said, "Nothing."

--

Please R&R!

Next chapter should include Coco's wedding!


	19. Episode 5 part 6: Hot Coco

Episode 5 (part 6): Hot Coco

Thank you guys for the reviews!

Well, unfortunately I start school on Tuesday and I wanted to finish the story by then but that's probably not going to happen! So I'll try to write when I can on the weekends (cuz I probably won't be able to write on school day cuz I'm in school until 5) and I'll try to update. But I'm warning you it may be a while before I update again. I mean there are only 2-4 chapters left (I think) and maybe I'll be able to dedicate a whole day to writing but it is hard for me to write at my house because I am a closet writer!

Well just be on the look out for updates and please stay interested in the story!!

Since this may be my last chapter for a while I gave you guys a long one (it's 6 pages on my computer, which is longer than my usually 2-3 page chapters) and I hope you guys think it has a good ending!

Well here it is, part six of HOT COCO:

(Note: if people don't understand the last words of the chapter there's a "translation/explanation" at the bottom with a star next to it!)

--

Episode 5 (part 6): Hot Coco

Quinn closed the door behind her and put her back directly against it.

"How'd it go?" Zoey asked. She had been sitting on her bed reading a magazine before Quinn walked in.

"Ohhh," Quinn moaned as her back slid down the door so that she was now sitting.

"I'm guessing, not so good," Zoey said.

"I didn't tell him," Quinn whispered.

"What?"

"I didn't tell him," Quinn said again this time so that Zoey could hear her.

"What?!" Zoey outbursted.

Quinn moaned again. "I just couldn't."

"Why not?" Zoey asked.

"Because," Quinn said as she stood up, "because he has plans."

"Plans?"

"Yes, plans." Quinn paused for a moment as she thought about Logan's plans. "Wonderful, amazing, heart-pounding-scares-me-to-death plans."

"Like what?" Lola asked. Quinn turned around. She hadn't noticed that Lola had been sitting right behind them. Lola got up and joined Zoey and Quinn on Zoey's bed.

Quinn proceeded with what she was saying, "Well, he already designed our house, and he knows that we're going to have two kids, Matt and Jenna, unless there are more that he didn't tell me about. Plus-he knows what their hobbies are going to be, and probably more."

"Wow," Lola exclaimed.

"What?"

"Well, nothing, it's just that if Vince had planned out our lives together already, then I'd be kinda mad! I mean, I don't get a say in how many kids I'm going to have?"

"You know you can't actually predict that. I mean you may think that you're having one child but end up having quintuplets."

"No Quinn, only _you_ would have_quin__tuplets_," Lola laughed at her own remark.

"Lola cut it out!" Zoey said, "This is serious. Although she does have a point," Zoey said to Quinn.

"What? About me having quintuplets?" Quinn asked.  
"No, about Logan planning out your lives." Quinn thought about it. "I mean if Chase had planned out our lives together, then I would kinda feel pressured," Zoey said.

"Yeah but you and Chase aren't engaged," Quinn explained.

"And you're not supposed to be either!" Quinn sighed. "I mean, you're engaged in high school. And Logan has already planned out the next 50 years of your life…doesn't that scare you?"  
"Oh my God you're right," Quinn said as she began bury her face in her hands. "I mean when he says "let's get married, let's have kids, let's start a family softball team!""  
"He wants to start a softball team?" Lola questioned.

"No, that's not the point," Quinn sighed. "What I mean is, whatever he says always sounds so simple and unrealistically wonderful. But then when you guys say what he says it's like reality just comes crashing down upon it! And it's not simple! It's scary and stressful, and confusing and-oh my God I can't breathe," Quinn started to hyperventilate.

"Lola get a bag!" Zoey yelled.

Lola handed Quinn the bag, soon after her breathing started to go back to normal.

"I'm just so confused now-oh!" Quinn moaned, "3.1415926-"

"Uh Quinn, what are you doing?" Lola asked.

"Reciting pie, it calms me-535 897," Quinn went on reciting.

"Look, Quinn," Zoey said, "you have to promise that you're going to tell Logan that the engagement is off, otherwise you're just going to go through the rest of high school-"

"-Reciting pie," Lola interrupted.

"Exactly," Zoey agreed. "Now, do you promise that you're going to tell Logan?"

Quinn took the bag away from her face and said, "I promise…9323846."

Ever since that day Zoey and Lola had only experienced Déjà vu of Quinn saying "I promise." She always came in the same way saying how she couldn't tell Logan, and the conversation always ended with her saying "I promise." Day after day this went on for two weeks, until finally it reached the day if Coco's wedding.

'Knock knock' Michael and Chase knocked on the girls' door.

"Come on in," Lola said.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Somebody looks pretty in their bridesmaid dress," Michael exclaimed.

"Why thank you," Lola said happily, "You don't look to bad yourself," she teased Michael who was wearing a tux. Coco's wedding was in just a few short hours and the gang was getting ready for the big event.

Zoey then walked out from the bathroom wearing her bridesmaid dress.

"Gawuh…" Chase muttered. He was astounded by Zoey's beauty in her dress.

"What was that Chase?" Zoey asked

"I believe that was Gawuh," Michael said, "In Chase language that means 'I can't believe my girlfriend is Zoey Brooks." Michael turned towards Chase and jokingly bat his eyelashes at him and said in his highest voice, "My girlfriend is so dreamy!"

Chase pushed Michael aside and walk towards Zoey. "You look," but Chase couldn't finish his sentence, he couldn't think of the right word.

"Gawuh," Zoey suggested.

"Exactly," he said. They then shared a small kiss, which was unfortunately ruined by Michael "ooh-ing" in the background.

Then Quinn walked into the room wearing her bridesmaids dress.

"Hey guys," she said.

"Wheet-woo" Michael said.

"What's that?" Zoey asked.

"That's me whistling," he explained.

"That's not whistling," Chase said, "That sounds like an electric toy dying."

Michael's lower lip started quivering as he got all upset. "Oh!" Michael cried, "You know I can't whistle!" Michael said in an upset tone. "Hold me," he said upsetly as he went to go hug Lola.

Quinn smiled slightly as she rolled her eyes. "You know Logan would kill you for "whistling"," she said, "By the way, where is Logan?" Quinn asked.

"Oh, he's looking in his mirror," Chase explained.

"You mean he's checking if he needs to change or something?"

"No, I mean that he's physically examining his face in the mirror."

Zoey then pulled Quinn to the side. "So, um, did you talk to him yet?"

"No, um, not yet," Quinn said shyly.

"Quinn!"

"I know, I know, I said I would, but I absolutely promise that I'm going to tell him tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!"

"Well I can't tell him today! He's going to be surrounded by the festivities of the wedding which is only going to make him think of our wedding."

"Yeah but the longer you put off telling him, the more he thinks about your wedding and starts dreaming about your life together, and that will just make it harder to tell him cuz the bigger his dreams get, the harder it is to say no."

Quinn sighed. "…Yeah, you're right," she agreed. "Alright I absolutely promise that I will tell Logan today."

A few minutes before Coco's wedding

Quinn all of a sudden grew very nervous. She hadn't seen Logan all day, she knew that if she didn't see him soon she would chicken out of telling him that their engagement was off. 'Oh! Who would have thought that being with Logan would make life _more _complicated!' Quinn thought. She was standing in the hall just waiting for the music to play so that she could walk down the aisle. She knew that Logan was at the other end of the aisle, standing next to Carl, being one of his groomsmen…Carl didn't have a lot of friends. She knew that once she saw his face she'd remember the promise that she made. The music began to play.

"Bridesmaids go!" the wedding coordinator said.

Quinn got behind Zoey and began to walk.

'I promise. I promise.' Quinn kept saying in her head to remind herself. 'I promise. I promise. I promise.' The corner to the other end of the aisle where Logan was standing was getting closer. 'I promise. I promise. I promise.' She was just a few steps away from it. 'I promise. I promise.' And then, she turned the corner, and saw his. Once she saw his face all she could think of was the promise she made to Logan, to marry him. And how she promised to love him forever. And all of a sudden she was ready. Just as Quinn approached Logan, both of them had a gleaming smile on, she whispered to herself, "I promise."

--

Tada! I hope you guys liked it!

Please Read & Review!

(The last "I Promise" is Quinn stating that she's keeping her promise to Logan. It's not her promise to Zoey. It's her promising/saying that she's ready to get married! Yay!)


End file.
